


Keeralil and A Baby

by TaraTyler



Series: Firebringer [3]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Keeri finds a baby. I was too sleepy to be writing again. Oops





	Keeralil and A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this in my homophobic church...so lol at that

There was a lot about Keeri that Zazzalil loved. Zazz loved the way Keeri smiled at her knowingly;that’s when she knew Zazzalil was hatching a plan. Zazz _really_ loved to watch Keeri dance, and the way she could always make her laugh. She loved Keeri and that much was undeniable. No one that knew them would ever argue otherwise.

Zazzalil was fierce when she loved someone. She became a force of nature to be reckoned with. She wanted Keeri to have anything and everything she ever desired and she wanted to be the one that gave it to her. 

Their tribe (the best tribe) had never really had clear boundaries when it came to relationships. There was ‘married’ (when you were a team and did things together like build a house and raise kids if you wanted them), ‘together’ (when you did lots of stuff together), and ‘friends’ when you spent a lot of time together but in a different way.

Zazzalil was pretty sure that she and Keeri were ‘together’, but she wasn’t confident. Usually the rest of the tribe knew before the two people in question would. Zazzalil really wanted to know but wasn’t sure of how to ask. It seemed deeply personal, but she was also very much confused. Zazzalil knew she loved Keeri but wasn’t sure of what to do about it.

\-----/////-----

“Jemilla, what do you think about it all? The relationship stuff?” Zazzalil asked. The tribe’s leader knew that Zazzalil had to be feeling desperate if she was actually willing to come to her for advice. They had never been particularly close...or even particularly liked one another.

“It’s hard, but worth it.” Jemilla accepted the question amicably. “Schwoopsie and I are a team, we work together, make decisions together, and share everything. It really isn’t easy, but it lessens the burden of, well, life.”

“I want that, but I don’t know she wants that.” Zazzalil thought out loud, and Jemilla realized what exactly it was that Zazzalil was worrying about. Jemilla smiled knowingly, she should have been able to see this coming from a mile away. Everyone knew that Keeri and Zazzalil’s relationship was heading in this direction, except for maybe the two of them.

“It is important to be sure the two of you are on the same page, but I would guess you’re pretty in sync. You’ve always seemed that way at least.” Jemilla replied with a pleased smile on her face.

“Do you think I should ask them? Or should I talk to her about it first?” Zazzalil’s warm brown eyes were honestly concerned and maybe even worried. Jemilla remembered how anxiety inducing that moment could be, and really sympathized with her.

“That is all up to you, just know that this is going to be one of the defining moments of your relationship, so take it seriously. Neither of you will ever forget it. Don’t fuck it up.” Jemilla’s tone went deep and serious as she held Zazzalil’s gaze. Then her face broke out into a grin.

“Good luck.”

\-----/////-----

“Zazzalil, come quickly. It’s Keeri.” Emberly ran up to her urgently, a rather horrified look on her face.

Zazzalil shot up from her bed mat, and followed immediately, moving more quickly than she had ever known she could.

“What’s going on? Is she okay? Is she hurt?” Zazzalil asked as her feet pounded the grass. Her heart had jumped up into her throat and she could feel her pulse in her face.

They arrived and Zazzalil could see Keeri’s blonde hair in the distance before Emberly could answer her and the dark haired woman gave up on keeping up. Zazzalil didn’t stop running until she was nearly on top of Keeri. Her performed a quick superficial assessment for injuries. Keeri’s spear was tossed to the ground haphazardly and bloodstained. She was curled around a bundle that was tightly ensconced in her arms. Zazzalil knelt next to her and grabbed one of her hands; whether to reassure herself or Keeri she wasn’t sure.

“Zazz?” Keeri asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m here. What happened, baby? Are you okay?” Zazzalil asked, noting claw marks on Keeri’s dress and blood on her arms.

“I’m all in one piece, and so is this little babe. I only just barely got to him in time.” Keeri passed the bundle to Zazzalil reverently and finally she kind of understand what must have happened as the little squished face stared up at her.

“Someone abandoned him, you think?” Zazzalil asked, meeting Keeri’s eyes seriously.

They knew it happened in other tribes when children couldn’t be fed or someone had twins and couldn’t keep both. Jemilla had banned the practice in their tribe on pain of death. It was one of the very few things Jemilla had banished that Zazzalil hadn’t protested in the least.

“He’s ours now?” Zazzalil asked, thoughts racing through her mind at one hundred miles per hour, faster than anything else in the world could go. He was starting to fuss a little so Zazzalil began to bounce him a little in her arms. She couldn’t understand how someone could treat something so pure and innocent so terribly.

Keeri nodded in response to both questions. “Don’t you have to be married before you have a baby?” Keeri asked, her cheeks going pink.

“I mean… I don’t think that it’s a requirement. We don’t have to… or if you wanted to stick to tradition...or if you even just wanted to because you want to… I’d … I’d be okay with that.” Zazzalil stumbled around the worlds, completely unaware of the people around them. Her eyes were completely and totally locked onto Keeri, and her arms locked her new baby to her chest.

Keeri’s face split into a wide smile as she stood up and limped over to Zazzalil, hugging her around the baby as the rest of the tribe broke into applause. Her arms occupied, Zazzalil lifted up onto her toes and pressed her lips chastely to Keeri’s to the sound of even more clapping, before passing the baby back.

“I guess that that settles that, then. Can someone please take my wife-to-be to get looked over? I don’t want her injuries left to the I-don’t-even-know-what’s in the air. I want people armed and looking for whatever attacked them. Is that alright, Jemilla?” Zazzalil cast orders around before looking to the other woman.

“I would have said exactly the same thing, Zazzalil, but you should all go in pairs, keep one another safe and yell for help if you were to find something.” Jemilla added, feeling proud of how far the smaller woman had come.

“Get yourself looked at and taken care of, then take the baby back home. I’ll meet you there when everything’s sorted. Nothing hurts my woman without getting dead. I’ll be back soon.” Zazzalil grabbed up a spear and tossed into between her hands.

“Be safe.” Keeri said, bending down to kiss Zazz quickly and head off with Emberly.

\-----/////---

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Jemilla asked. “We would more than understand if you wanted to go home to Keeri and talk things through with her. No one would blame you at all.”

“No, I’d really like to, you have no idea, but this is something I have to do. This is my family and I can’t let anything get away with hurting them.” Zazzalil said defiantly and Jemilla noted the muscles twitching in Zazzalil’s jaw.

“Okay then, I can get behind that.” Jemilla patted Zazzalil’s back supportively, her own spear in hand and ready to go.

“Let’s do this then.” Zazzalil said, marching off and shoving her fear down so far that she could barely feel it anymore.

\-----/////-----

Emberly tied the strip of cloth around Keeri’s arm in the hopes that it would stay any bleeding. Keeri wasn’t even paying any attention, Emberly noticed, all of her attention solely focused on the baby now cooing happily in her arms.

“How does it feel to be engaged?” Emberly asked, jerking Keeri back into reality.

“Not much different.” The taller blonde shrugged. “Zazzalil and I love each other. I’ve known that for a long-ish time. She’s not very good with her words and stuff like that, but I know it. I hadn’t ever thought about getting married, but it makes sense to me. It feels like the next step. If I were going to marry anyone...it would be her.”

Emberly thought about that for a minute. “That makes sense. It’s even romantic in a way.”

Emberly also thought these were two of the weirdest and craziest women that she had ever met. Nobody belonged together in a way quite like Zazzalil and Keeri did.

“Zazzalil is strong. She’s really big for being such a little woman. She was big enough to handle Snarl and she’s big enough to handle anything that comes our way.” Keeri said decisively. Emberly couldn’t help the grin that immediately spread across her face. Nobody could deny that Keeri loved Zazzalil just as much. She couldn’t even imagine something that the other woman couldn’t take care of for her.

“You’re all set to go. Take good care of that one, okay? If you don’t keep up with it, one of the men may try to grab it up for dinner.” Emberly warned as she sent Keeri on her way.

“Thanks, Embly. Say hi to Grant for me.” Keeri said before flouncing off with a basket full of clean wraps and some mammoth’s milk in a skin.

As soon as the arrived back at the hut, Keeri laid the baby down and unwrapped him to see if he was wet.

“Let’s tie you up in a clean one, okay sweet baby? Yeah….your other mommy will be home soon and we can come up with a name for you, we can.” Keeri spoke to the baby aloud.

She was doing her best not to worry about Zazzalil and failing utterly. All of this had been so scary for her and she hated the idea that Zazzalil could be put in that same position. Keeri wanted to fight too, but there was a tiny little one with her now, who needed her and depended upon her. It was everything that Keeri had ever wanted… to be needed. She couldn’t help Zazzalil because she was needed. It was a power struggle of the worst kind.

\-----/////-----

 

It was at least three hours more until Zazzalil came home and Keeri had put the baby to bed in a fur padded basket that Molag had kept the infantile Jemilla in. It was having the baby there with her that probably kept her sane, and to keep herself from running out into the night to chase after Zazzalil.

As soon as the other woman came through the door, Keeri was on her and squeezing her about the shoulders hard enough to cut off her air supply.

“Ugh, you’re killing me, Keeri. How’s the little one?” Zazzalil asked with true concern in her eyes, patting Keeri’s hair soothingly until the taller woman released her.

“The baby is good, though we’re going to have to talk about a name. We can’t just keep calling it ‘the baby’.” Keeri said, wrapping around her again. 

“I’m perfectly fine, Keeri and none of us even caught a whiff of danger while we were out looking.” Zazzalil said with more of a hint of frustration in her voice. 

She rubbed her hands up and down Keeri’s arms gently, in an attempt to soothe her. Keeri nipped at Zazzalil’s earlobe and her collarbone.

“Not in front of the baby.” Zazzalil laughed quietly.

“Dead asleep...won’t notice a thing.” Keeri mumbled into Zazzalil’s neck, causing shivers to shoot up and down Zazzalil’s spine.

“It still doesn’t feel right.” Zazzalil giggled at the tickle of Keeri’s breath on her skin even as she dragged Keeri down onto the bedroll with her, laughing all the while.


End file.
